


To the Ends of the Earth (and back again)

by Merlinites



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam followed the boy out of the house and down the path and into the BMW. And wherever it was that Ronan would take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth (and back again)

“Adam,” Gansey started, his voice taking on that completely dictating tone, “sit with Ronan.”

“Why am _I_ the one that has to sit with Ronan?” Adam asked, not petulantly.

Ronan smiled, leaning back in his chair so that the front legs tipped off the ground.

“Because you’re the only one that Ronan doesn’t bite,” Gansey answered, and that was it. End of discussion.

Adam sighed, resigned, as he walked over to Ronan, kicking the other boy’s chair to the ground as he went by. This caused a stream of swears to spill forth from Ronan’s mouth, and Adam smiled to himself because of this.

“Assbutt,” Ronan hissed as Adam seated himself in the chair next to his.

Adam said nothing, instead choosing to stare at Ronan as Ronan so often stared at him. Ronan’s eyes narrowed, and he settled in for a war until Gansey told them to stop being children. Then they both looked away, instead settling their gaze on the concoction on the table before them.

“What the fuck is that?” Ronan said, lip curled and finger pointing to the … thing on the table.

“That is Jane’s birthday dinner for me, and you will eat it, and praise her cooking,” Gansey replied.

Ronan eyed the food as if it was about to rise from the table and attack him. Inwardly, Adam felt the same way, but years of practice allowed him to survey the food without hinting at his horror.

Blue emerged from the kitchen, carrying a pitcher of what looked like what was supposed to be some kind of gravy. When she saw the three boys (and a shade of Noah in the corner of the kitchen) look slightly alarmed by her approach, she scowled.

“Just shut up,” she said, slamming the jug on the table so hard that a few droplets of the liquid splashed in front of Ronan. He leaned away from it, once again lifting the legs of his chair off the ground.

“I didn’t say anything,” he smirked.

“I _will_ tip your chair so that you fall and break something really important, you know,” she countered with a glare.

Ronan just glared right back, and rocked slightly in his chair. Blue made a move towards him, but Gansey took her arm gently and pulled her into his lap. Flustered, she fell into silence as his arms wrapped around her.

Adam had been watching everything with a semi-disinterested gaze, but when he watched Gansey whisper in Blue’s ear, and Blue grab two plates of the ‘food’, and the two of them disappear upstairs to (he assumed) Blue’s room, his heart started. Not because he was jealous. His feelings for Blue had long since passed. But his wishing for that kind of relationship had not.

“Are you gonna eat this shit, Parrish?” Ronan said, voice full of disgust.

Adam shook his head, still trying to decipher what it was that was sitting in front of him.

“I’m getting out of here,” Ronan muttered, slamming the legs of his chair to the ground and rising out of it like mist on a lake in the early morning. Full of grace. After a pause he asked if Adam wanted to come with.

Adam nodded, and followed the boy out of the house and down the path and into the BMW. And wherever it was that Ronan would take him.

The car ride was silent, but Adam found that he didn’t mind. He didn’t have to say anything to Ronan to feel comfortable with him. When they pulled up in front of Monmouth, he was a little surprised. He’d been expecting Ronan to take them somewhere to drive, or get drunk. Or do _something_. But home? Adam nearly asked why they were there, but instead just followed Ronan inside the doors and up the stairs.

“Are you going to follow me to my bedroom, too, Parrish?”

Adam started, and wasn’t too proud of the blush that crept along his cheeks at Ronan’s question. “Wouldn’t you like me to, Lynch.” Not a question, because Adam was not asking if Ronan wanted him to follow him to Ronan’s room. He was trying to cover up the fact that he was now thinking of what could happen if he _did_ follow Ronan into his room.

“You’re free to do what you want,” Ronan said, and disappeared through the doors to his room instantly.

Adam, before he had time to think about what he was doing, quickly followed after. Ronan was topless, the black shirt he’d just been wearing now a puddle of material on the floor. When he heard Adam close the doors behind him, Ronan’s head snapped towards the sound, and he tilted his head to the side like a predator assessing its prey.

No words were said as Adam advanced towards Ronan, hands reaching out to touch the skin of his shoulders. Adam ducked around so he was facing Ronan’s back, so he could trace his fingers down the tattoo that he was finally able to see in all its glory. His fingers trailed down to the small of Ronan’s back, and Ronan shivered as Adam leaned forward, pressed against him and threaded his arms to Ronan’s front where he popped the button on Ronan’s jeans.

Lips pressed against Ronan’s shoulder, Adam’s fingers slowly unzipped Ronan’s jeans and slipped inside. Ronan gasped, and Adam felt a new kind of thrill slam through his body. Ronan – impenetrable Ronan – was gasping under his touch. Adam, with newfound confidence, moved his hand but Ronan pulled away from him.

Adam opened his mouth to ask why he was pulling away, had he done something wrong, but Ronan just grabbed his hips and pulled him close to his body.

“I want this to last,” Ronan whispered, and his voice with breathy.

“Okay,” Adam replied, and he leaned forward and captured Ronan’s mouth with his.

Ronan took no time in responding, invading Adam’s mouth with the force that he had invaded Adam’s life. Adam’s hands went to Ronan’s shoulders, but Ronan shrugged them off, pulling away.

His hands tugged at the hem of Adam’s shirt. “This. Off. Now.”

Adam was all too happy to oblige, lifting his shirt up and away from his body, casting it with Ronan’s. Ronan’s eyes took him in, and then his hands. Adam hadn’t realised that hands on his skin could feel so incredible, but it was true. Ronan’s hands were taking him in like he was committing Adam to memory, as if this was the only time he would be allowed to trace his fingertips across Adam’s waist and down to his hips, as if this was a dream and he was about to wake with only the impression of Adam’s body under his hands. It made Adam feel electric.

Adam hadn’t realised that his hands had snaked around to Ronan’s ass, bringing the other boy closer closer _closer_. He blushed at the fact, but Ronan grinned and suddenly everything felt right. Everything he was doing was right because this was Ronan. This was him and Ronan, and there’s no way anything could not be right.

And then Ronan’s hands were shedding Adam’s jeans and boxers, and Adam’s were pulling away Ronan’s jeans and tugging at his briefs, and finally their bodies were free to the hands and mouths of the other. There was not one inch of skin that was not worshipped and branded.

Whilst Ronan attended to Adam like he was a god and Ronan was the prayer, Adam was euphoric in the knowledge that it was _him_ under Ronan’s hands, and mouth, and body. That it was _him_ that was moaning from Ronan’s pleasure, and it was _him_ that was making Ronan gasp from his touch, and that it was _them_ together moving and loving and breathing and becoming one. What had he done? What had he done to make him worthy of Ronan’s touch and reverence? Adam felt he had done nothing so deserving, but when he travelled to the sky and swam amongst the stars and moon and kissed the lining of the atmosphere because of what Ronan made his body feel, he thought maybe he had. Ronan didn’t lie, and there’s no way his body was lying when it reacted to Ronan.

When they lay together afterwards, breathing heavily, hands intertwined, Ronan leaned forward to press his head against the side of Adam’s. Adam turned, so their foreheads were touching, and then the rest of his body followed, so that every part of him was turned towards Ronan, and he had the feeling that that was how it would be from now on.

“Was that real? Did I dream this? Did I dream you?” Ronan breathed, eyes closed, as if to hide reality from his eyes.

“Nothing has ever been more real,” Adam replied, pressing his lips to Ronan’s. When he pulled back, the other boy was smiling, and Adam realised that this smile was his, this Ronan was his. And he wanted it to be that way always.


End file.
